


Rain Confessions

by Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jeongin is a cutie, M/M, Rain, Temporarily Unrequited Love, This kinda hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun/pseuds/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun
Summary: “Hyunjin, what about me confessing to her made you upset?” Jeongin raised his voice a little louder.“That’s the thing! The confession is the whole problem! Because I’m not the one that you confessed to!”





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t meant to be like this: Hyunjin left in the rain, Jeongin walking away and not looking back, but that’s just the way it happened. Hyunjin only wished that he had done something, _anything_ , differently. Just so he wouldn’t have ended up here.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jeongin walked through the door, a bright smile one could only compare to the sun itself plastered on his face.

 

“What’s gotten you so happy?” Woojin asked, a slight smile beginning to come across his face.

 

“Remember that girl that I told you about? The one that I’d been hanging out with for a while now?” Jeongin asked, closing the door and taking his shoes off.

 

Minho did an over-the-top gasp. “Did you confess to her?”

 

Jeongin was giddy as he answered, “In fact, I did. And she accepted.” Applause from a few and whoops of excitement went around. With the exception of one person.

 

Hyunjin’s heart shattered at this. He didn’t know what to do now, didn’t know what to say.

 

“Well,” Chan said, looking around the group, “whatever happens between the two of you, we wish you the best of luck, and we’ll all support you, right?”   
  
Six ‘right’s came up. Everyone looked to Hyunjin now.

 

“Right, hyung?” Seungmin asked softly.

 

The hurt in his eyes was obvious, but the pain in his voice was easily disguised in his response.

 

“Of course…”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“I’m off.”

 

“Wait, Jeongin, where are you going?” Chan asked him, getting up.

 

“I need to run to the store to get some things. Plus, we ran out of apples, and I kinda want some to snack on,” Jeongin replied, slipping his shoes on.

 

“Wait, okay? I don’t want you going alone. I’ll be right back, don’t leave.” Chan ran upstairs to Hyunjin’s room, stopping outside the door and knocking softly.

 

“Come in.”

 

Chan opened the door to see Hyunjin lying on his bed, arms spread out and staring at the ceiling. “You okay, Hyunjin?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Hyunjin sighed. “Why?”

 

“Would you do me a favour?”

 

“What’s that?” Hyunjin pushed himself up, looking at Chan.

 

“Jeongin needs to go to town for some things but I don’t want him going alone… will you go with him?”

 

“Hyung…” Hyunjin started.

 

“Please?”

 

Hyunjin inhaled deeply, releasing it quickly. “Fine… let me get some shoes on…”

 

Chan’s shoulders slumped with relief. “Thank you, Hyunjinnie. You can pick dinner tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Yeah…” Hyunjin mumbled.

 

“Oh, and try not to be out too long. It’s supposed to rain pretty heavily here soon,” Chan said, looking out of the large window on the far wall.

 

“Alright.” Hyunjin swung his legs from beneath the blankets and onto the cold floor, flinching at the difference in temperature.

 

“Thanks again, Hyunjin,” Chan said. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Hyunjin pulled his socks and shoes out from under the edge of his bed, putting them on and going downstairs to the door.

 

“You ready to go?” Jeongin asked him, standing up.

 

“Mhmm… let’s go.” Hyunjin pulled on a jacket and stepped out the door, following Jeongin.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They were on their way home now. Chan was right: It was absolutely _pouring_ down now, and Hyunjin regretted not wearing a thicker jacket. He was soaked, and by the looks of it, Jeongin was too. Hyunjin’s heart had ached all day now, and seeing Jeongin like this just intensified the ache. He sighed and stopped walking. Jeongin had kept walking for a short distance before realising that Hyunjin had stopped walking, lowering his head.

 

Jeongin made his way back to Hyunjin, stopping in front of him and raising his voice so he could be heard over the rain pounding against the pavement around them. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t do this…” Hyunjin’s voice was barely a whisper.

 

“What?” Jeongin yelled over the rain.

 

“I can’t do this anymore!” Hyunjin shouted. He was glad that it was night and that all the shops on this street were closed, or else all the owners would probably be livid with him.

 

“What do you mean?” Jeongin’s voice took on a confused tone.

 

“I can’t go home and keep pretending like everything is okay when it’s not!”

 

“Hyunjin, you can tell me what’s wrong, you know!”

 

“I can’t do that Jeongin!”

 

“Why not? What’s wrong with me?”

 

“That’s the thing Jeongin! My whole problem is you! I can’t go home and pretend that it’s all gonna be okay after what you did today!”

 

“What do you… do you mean me confessing to that girl?”

 

“Yes!” Hyunjin was glad that the rain was there. Able to hide the tears streaming down his face now. “I can’t go home and pretend that I’m okay now! Not anymore!”

 

“Hyunjin, what about me confessing to her made you upset?” Jeongin raised his voice a little louder.

 

“That’s the thing! The confession is the whole problem! Because I’m not the one that you confessed to!”

 

“Hyunjin… What do you mean? What are you getting at?”

 

“Jeongin, I fucking love you, that’s why! I’ve been in love with you now for over a year!”

 

“Hyunjin… why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

 

“Because I knew that you didn’t feel the same!”

 

“Hyunjin, if you said this about six or seven months ago, I would have accepted happily!”

 

Hyunjin’s jaw went slack. “Jeongin… what are you saying?”

 

“Hyunjin I was in love with you too! But you never showed any sign of reciprocating it, so I had to push the feelings away and hide them! So I eventually ended up just… falling out of love with you! You never showed any signs of interest in me, so I had to learn to disguise my true feelings well!”  
  
“Jeongin…” Hyunjin said, losing his voice from all the yelling. Tears were streaming down his face, almost distinguishable against the rain. “We can work this out! We can be together and we can be happy! Give me a chance and we can do this!”

 

“Hyunjin, I can’t! I’m sorry, I just don’t feel the same any more… If you would have said anything earlier, I might have accepted! But I just… I can’t now! I’m sorry, Hyunjin!” He was still yelling over the rain, which had picked up now. Jeongin turned on his heel and started walking in the direction of their home.

 

“Jeongin!” Hyunjin called after him, but either Jeongin didn’t hear him or was ignoring him now. Hyunjin lowered his head, sobbing now, as Jeongin walked home, leaving Hyunjin alone and crying in the pouring rain.


	2. Chapter 2

That night with Jeongin, Hyunjin came home almost an hour after Jeongin and was absolutely  _ drenched _ from the rainfall. Chan was concerned, of course, but Hyunjin never explained why or what had happened. He had also asked Jeongin what happened but Jeongin also kept silent about the incident.

  
  
  


_ Four Months Later _

  
  
  


Jeongin came in the door, obviously upset but not to the point of tears. He had a sad look on his face, expression holding in a thousand words left unspoken. The rest of the group were sitting in the living room watching a movie together when Jeongin arrived. The door closed behind Jeongin and everyone turned around, greeting him. They all saw the look on his face and gave each other the same look, deciding not to push it. They sat back forward and continued to watch the movie, still concerned for Jeongin. But as they all knew with Jeongin, asking him about the situation sometimes only made it worse. 

 

But Hyunjin couldn’t stand it. He gave Chan one look, and Chan nodded in response, understanding. Hyunjin was one of the few that could talk to Jeongin about his troubles and not get snapped on.

 

Jeongin went up to his room, slamming the door behind him and throwing himself onto the bed, hurting both emotionally and physically. Once he was in the safety of his room and under the blankets, he allowed himself to let the silent tears flow. 

 

A soft knock came at the door. Jeongin quickly sat up, wiping his eyes and trying to disguise the hurt and sadness laced into his voice. “Who is it?”

 

“It’s Hyunjinnie… Can I come in?”

 

Jeongin nodded, then realised that Hyunjin couldn’t see him. He cleared his throat, “Come in.”

 

Hyunjin slowly opened the door, careful of Jeongin. He and Jeongin hadn’t been on the best of terms since that night. Yes, they got along and tolerated each other but there was always an ever-present air of tension between them. Some days it was light, but some days it was so thick you could practically cut it with a knife. 

 

Hyunjin sat on the edge of the bed, messing with his hands, “You can tell me what’s wrong, you know…”

 

“I… I don’t know, Jinnie…” Jeongin said, sighing softly. “You might laugh at me…”

 

“Jeongin, I would never laugh at you when you’re upset like this,” Hyunjin promised. Jeongin lowered his head.

 

“I… this has been going on for longer than now but within the past week, my girlfriend and I had been having problems…” At the mention of Jeongin’s girlfriend, Hyunjin internally winced, the fact that Jeongin was with someone other than him still like a stab to the heart when it was pointed out. 

 

“Did something happen specifically today, then? You worried me when you came in like that… you were almost in tears, and you don’t cry unless you’re  _ really  _ upset. What’s wrong, Jeongin?”

 

Jeongin lifted his head, revealing tiny tear trails down his cheeks. “She left me.”

 

Hyunjin sighed deeply, feeling a pang in his heart at the sight of Jeongin’s tears. He extended his arms, moving to sit next to Jeongin. “Oh, come here…”

 

Jeongin immediately took the spot in his arms, letting out little sobs every couple of seconds. Hyunjin rubbed and pat his back, holding him tightly.

 

“It’s alright, Jeonginnie… it’s part of life. People come and go. Don’t let one person bring you down, alright?” Hyunjin tilted Jeongin’s chin up, wiping some of his tears away.

 

“Hyunjin… her reasoning was absolutely right. I couldn’t deny it in any way shape or form at all,” Jeongin said softly, leaning his head onto Hyunjin’s shoulder.

 

“Can I ask what she said?” Hyunjin asked gently. “If it’s too much, I won’t push more.”

 

“No… it’s fine.” Jeongin sat up, sniffling and swiping at his eyes. “She said that she thought that I was in love with someone else while I was with her.”

 

“Jeongin, there’s no way. You really loved her…” Hyunjin pushed away the hurt that threatened to show in his voice. 

 

“Hyunjin, she wasn’t wrong, though.” Jeongin looked straight at Hyunjin and managed to keep eye contact for a few seconds before they looked away from each other.

 

“O-Oh… okay. I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t be, Jinnie. It’s alright. It wasn’t fair to her anyway…” Jeongin said softly, a far-off look coming to his eyes.

 

“Well… do you want to tell me about her?” Hyunjin said, looking back in Jeongin’s direction.

 

“That’s another issue, Jinnie…” Jeongin said, refusing to look at Hyunjin. He began to mess with his hands in his lap.

 

“Jeongin, you can tell me about absolutely anything,” Hyunjin said, placing a hand over Jeongin’s hands. 

 

“Hyunjin… you’ll look at me weird if I say it…” Jeongin said, stalling the movements in his hands but not looking at Hyunjin still

 

“I absolutely will not. You can trust me for anything.” Hyunjin gave a light squeeze to Jeongin’s hands. The longer Hyunjin’s hands stayed on his, the more heated his face became.

 

“Hyunjin…” Jeongin started, barely audible.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hyunjin, it’s not a she… it’s a he…” Jeongin said, looking up slowly.

 

“Jeongin, I don’t care what they are, as long as you really like them, then I’ll be happy for you either way,” Hyunjin said, pulling Jeongin into a hug. Jeongin buried his face into Hyunjin’s chest, still blushing like mad.

 

A mumble was heard from Jeongin. Hyunjin looked down to him. “What was that?”

 

“I-... oh, nothing…” Jeongin turned his head to the side so that Hyunjin would hear him a bit better.

 

“Okay then… tell me about him then,” Hyunjin said with a small smile. 

 

“Well… I’ve known him for a long time now, and he’s one of the most beautiful people I know. He’s always been there for me, and though we would fight, we would always end up okay. He’s one of the only ones I trust to talk to about my real problems. And to be completely honest, he’s the only one I’ve truly loved in this way…” As Jeongin was describing this mystery person, Jeongin relaxed more and more into Hyunjin. Eventually, Hyunjin pulled Jeongin down and they laid down, cuddling like it was any normal night.

 

“Do I know this person?” Hyunjin asked with a little bit of a smile. 

 

“Mhmm…” Jongin nodded against Hyunjin’s chest, and Hyunjin smiled.

 

“How close to this person am I?”

 

“Y-you’re very close to him…”

 

“Will you tell me who this person is or will I have to guess?”

 

“I… guess.” Jeongin’s ears were glowing by now.

 

“Is it… Minho hyung?” Hyunjin asked, letting his eyes fall closed.

 

“Younger…”

 

“Is it… Seungminnie?”

 

“Older.” Hyunjin could feel Jeongin’s heart rate increase.

 

“Is it… Jisungie?”

 

“O-Older…”

 

Hyunjin gasped softly. “Jeongin… there’s… no way you mean m-me…”

 

Jeongin nodded and pulled his shirt up over his face, hiding. Hyunjin pulled it away, tilting Jeongin’s chin up. 

 

“Jeonginnie, look at me. Please?” Hyunjin pleaded. Jeongin sighed softly and did as he was told, but not long after he did did he feel another pair of lips on his. Jeongin’s eyes widened, barely recognising what was going on, but he did kiss back. The kiss tasted of passion, and more prominently, love. Hyunjin’s arms went around Jeongin’s neck, tangling into his hair a little and pulling him closer. Jeongin smiled widely into the kiss, before pulling away slightly.

 

“You’re… not mad at me?” Jeongin whispered against his lips. He pulled away a little more to get a good look at Hyunjin’s face now. It was bright and beaming, all smiles and happiness.

 

“Of course not, Jeongin. I could never be mad at you…” Hyunjin brought the tips of his fingers to Jeongin’s face, tracing over all of his facial features. He smiled brightly, “Especially not now.”

 

“But I treated you so badly that night in the rain…” Jeongin was silenced by Hyunjin bringing a finger to his lips, hushing him.

 

“I’m not mad, and that’s what matters.”

 

Jeongin giggled lightly and leaned down, kissing Hyunjin once again. The kiss was more this time, not only tasting of love and passion but now, hope as well. And this definitely didn’t feel like the last kiss- it felt like the first in a long line of long-awaited kisses. They had some catching up to do, and all the time in the world with each other to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jtgm11 and my friend Auri who adores HyunIn


End file.
